No Hay Tiempo
by Joha
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si no fuera solo Edward quien ocultara un secreto? ¿Y si Bella ocultara algo que ni ella misma alcanza a comprender?... entren... Historia contada por Edward, Vampiros y Humanos, final distinto.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"No hay tiempo", no se cuantas veces me he repetido esa frase en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, creía que así me acostumbraría mas fácil a mi condición, esta condición en la que he estado por mas de 80 años y en la que seguiré estando.

Los cambios de casa ya son parte de mi existencia, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar y después de todo eso es bueno, no me he llegado a encariñar con nadie en estos años y tampoco tengo planes de hacerlo, creo que nací y renací para estar solo, es parte de mi condición.

Aquí estoy otra vez, cargando las maletas en mi volvo, creo que esta vez será diferente, a Carlisle le ofrecieron el puesto de profesor de biología y medico interino en un colegio internado, será algo distinto para todos, pero cuando se tiene la eternidad por delante, experimentar es algo bueno, además, esta cerca de los bosques y por lo que he leído han muchos leones salvajes al interior, creo que me divertiré mucho cazando.

Como siempre, me toco viajar solo, pero como ya dije antes, es parte de mi condición, no me quejo, Carlisle va con Esme, dios, son lo mejores padres que me pudieron haber tocado para esta existencia. Rosalie va con Emmett, espero que estaba vez Rosalie disfrute un poco mas, pero se que el estar con Emmett le alcanza, nadie en este mundo la podrá entender y querer como él, fue una suerte para ambos poder haberse encontrado. Alice y Jasper, ellos si que fueron hechos el uno para el otro, mas que novio o pareja parecen uno, ninguno existe sin el otro, y ella, Alice, la mejor hermana que pude haber pedido, y eso que no la pedí, solo apareció, es mi confidente, mi amiga, ni siquiera necesito hablar con ella para entenderla, sabemos usar a la perfección nuestros dones para comunicarnos.

El viaje fue mas corto de lo esperado, o a mi se me hizo mas corto, no se, disfrute mucho estar un tiempo sin nadie a mi alrededor, extrañaba no tener a nadie mas en mi cabeza, pero desde acá ya puedo escuchar algunos murmullos, aquí vamos, otra vez empieza todo.

- ¿Te gusta? – el entusiasmo en mi pequeña hermana era normal, pero se que algo extraño hay, le he preguntado pero con el tiempo a aprendido a engañar a mi mente

- Si – solo suspire y le eché una ojeada al imponente edificio

- Chicos – Carlisle llego a nuestro lado, la verdad que a él también lo veía entusiasmado, creo que a pesar de todos los años que ha vivido, esto es un total desafío par él

- Entremos – si no fuera porque conozco tanto a mi hermana adoptiva me hubiera impresionado mucho la gran cantidad de valijas que acarreaba, pero sin sus cosas no seria ella, de alguna forma tiene que mantener ese estatus de la más hermosa

- ¡Rosalie! – y ahí venia él, siempre siguiendo a Rosalie – creo que cada vez tienes mas cosas – se quejaba pero su tono era tan cómico, como es él

- ¿Entremos? – y Jasper, hay veces que hasta a mi me cuesta sentirlo, es tan callado y sigiloso, pero su sola presencia es capaz de calmar a las bestias

- ¡Qué emoción!... me muero por decorar nuestra casa – cada vez que llegábamos a un lugar distinto, lo primero que hacia mi madre era decorar, tiempo es algo que tenemos de sobra, y ya por si a ella le sobraba, estaba pensando en dar clases de lengua, ojala que lo haga, creo que le serviría mucho.

- Si – por supuesto que yo era el menos entusiasmado pero es que tenía mis motivos para ello, no era fácil estar solo mientras a tú alrededor todos derrochan amor

Aun no podía animarme tanto, para mi esto era otra vez, una vez mas, como tantas otras, no veía nada de especia en esta nueva empezada, solo quería que llegara la noche para adentrarme en el bosque, estoy alimentado, pero nunca esta de mas alrededor de tantos humanos.

Creo que no alcance a dar ni siquiera un paso mas, no la vi, solo sentí el aroma, no se como, pero supe de inmediato que era mujer, ¡Dios!, en mis 80 años había sentido ese olor, sentí unas ganas que ni en mis años de recién renacido había sentido, pensé en seguir el aroma y saltarle encima, pensé en echar por la borda años de sacrificio, no solo mi sacrificio, también el de Carlisle y el de toda la familia, gracias a Dios Jasper estaba junto a mi y sintió mi reacción, alcanzo a tomarme la mano y calmarme, pero aun así pase la lengua por la parte superior de mis dientes, casi podía saborear esa sangre pasando a través de mi garganta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, les dije que la iba a editar, como esta aun no se termina la editare aqui, subire caps todos los dias o hasta dos diarios porque son cortitos, asi q no demorare en llegar a como estaba.**

**Princesita la voy a subir editada pero en un archivo en el Blog, asi que espero q pasen a verla.**

**Bueno, eso**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

En cuanto el aroma se alejo de mi termine de relajarme pero aun así mi familia se alcanzo a dar cuenta de mi reacción, no pude evitar sentirme el peor monstruo de la tierra por lo pude haber hecho.

- Tranquilo – Carlisle llegó junto a mi y me puso una mano en el hombro, él si que era un padre, nos entendía y apoyaba como nadie – si quieres nos vamos… - me miro con sus ojos totalmente dorados, estaba esperando mi respuesta

- ¡No! – respire y puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa – no fue nada… solo un mal cálculo, creo que será mejor que esta noche salga a cazar…. Estuve dos días manejando con nadie más que conmigo así que creo que es normal que salga el monstruo que llevo dentro – trate de decirlo en broma para que así todos se relajan, pero mi tensión aun era evidente, por lo menos para Alice

- No te preocupes – mi hermana se me acercó y me sonrió, esa sonrisa, la conocía, algo sabe y no tiene ni la mas minima intención de compartirlo conmigo y no sé si estoy de ánimos para averiguarlo – tu reacción fue totalmente normal… tranquilo – apoyo una mano en mi hombro

Por más que trate de leer los pensamientos de Alice no pude, me estaba bloqueando y eso me preocupo mas, solo era en contadas ocasiones que lo hacía y siempre era porque sus pensamientos tenían que ver conmigo y algo en me decía que esta vez no era la excepción. Bueno, por lo menos no creo que sea algo malo o ya hubiera dicho algo.

Sin darme siquiera cuenta tuve a Emm a mi lado en un segundo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos de caza juntos? – él siempre aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para enfrentarse con algún oso, Emm es simplemente genial

Pasar un tiempo con mi hermano me haría bien, siempre que salimos de caza termino mucho más relajado de lo que soy.

- Bueno – ok, admito que hoy ando un poco mas monosilábico que se costumbre

Después de ese breve pero importante lapsus seguimos el camino hacia la que ahora sería nuestra guarida, nuestra casa.

No me di ni cuanta cuando llegamos a casa, era hermosa y acogedora, el internado les pasaba una casa en el campus a los profesores, aunque nosotros como estudiantes teníamos la opción de quedarnos en los dormitorios, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea, nuestras actividades nos terminarían por delatar, y ya mas de alguna vez alguien a sacado conclusiones bastante cercanas de lo que somos.

En cuanto se puso el sol, y sonó el toque de queda, si, el internado tenia su toque de queda a las 9 de la noche, admito que eso solo nos beneficiaba a nosotros, baje a la sala y ya estaba Emmett preparado y ansioso por salir a cazar, no fuimos tan lejos, solo teníamos la noche, creo que nunca me había alimentado tanto, pero preferí prevenir que lamentar, la noche paso muy rápido y en cuanto vimos los primeros rayos de sol decidimos regresar.

Apenas llegamos subí a cambiarme, no me había ensuciado nada pero no podía ir el primer día con la misma ropa con la que había llegado, me puse mis pantalones negros, un suéter gris, creo que casi toda mi ropa se parece, y como estaba algo helado me puse encima mi chaqueta gris que tanto me gusta, a pesar de no sentir frío tenia que aparentar, últimamente todo se reduce a eso, aparentar.

Baje y ya estaban todos listos, cada uno mas emocionado que el otro, de verdad quiero que esto funcione, hasta Rose se ve contenta.

- Vengan – mis madre nos reunió a todos cerca de la puerta de entrada, nosotros obvio que corrimos a su llamado – bien… - comenzó a revisarnos uno por uno, su instinto maternal no cambiaba con nada – están perfectos – juntó las manos sin dejar de vernos – espero que les vaya muy bien y que socialicen aunque sea un poco…. ¡Y tú! – se dirigió expresamente a mi padre – mucha suerte en tu nuevo desafío – le sonrió muy dulcemente como solo ella sabe hacerlo

- Gracias amor… - le devolvió la sonrisa y se agacho a su altura para poder besarla, aunque estuviéramos todos nosotros ahí, para ellos el mundo desaparecía cuando estaban juntos

- Bueno – Alice interrumpió el maravilloso momento de nuestros padres – mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde – todos nos pusimos nuestros bolsos y salimos de la casa

- ¡Emmett! – me acerque apenas a él, enseguida puso toda su atención en mi – como tenemos la primera clase juntos…. Yo – no sabia si era mejor pedirle esto a Emmet o a Jasper, pero bueno, creo que será a él – bueno…. Ya sabes que si me vuelvo loco o….

- Tranquilo – no me dejó terminar – cualquier cosa te detengo – me mostró su gran brazo para darme entender que podría conmigo en cualquier emergencia

Eso me relajo un poco, me sentía bien pero nunca se sabe cuando algo puede pasar, un corte de dedos o hasta un sangrado de nariz.

- Ahhhh – se giro para mirarnos a todos, Alice de verdad que se veía muy emocionada – les deseo muy buena suerte

- Estudien mucho – obvio que el comentario de mi padre no podía fallar, nos sonrió y entro al salón de profesores

Nosotros nos quedamos atrás, inmediatamente Alice se puso al lado de Alice y Emm rodeo a Rose con sus enormes brazos.

- Bueno… vamos entrando mejor – habló Rose justo cuando dijo eso sonó el timbre, parece que sus instintos también estaban más agudos

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, todos estábamos algo nerviosos por estar rodeados de tantos humanos, no era yo el único con temor a hacer aluna locura y arruinar lo que tanto nos ha costado construir.

Jasper, Alice y Rose se fueron a su salón y con Emm nos dirigimos al nuestro.

Entre al aula sin respirar, mire por todos lados y poco a poco comencé a respirara para así buscar el olor, nada, quizás solo había sido un error o sed en exceso. Nuestra primera clase paso normal, agradecí mucho que el profesor no nos hiciera presentarnos, aunque ya me tenia un discurso armado para estos casos, la siguiente clase me tocaba solo pero ya estaba mejor para enfrentar cualquier posible inconveniente, auque dicen que no es bueno tentar a la suerte.

En cuanto entre el profesor me quedo mirando, le rehuí la mirada al poder ver que pensaba en hacer que me presentar, trate de pasar a los pupitres pero me detuvo antes, ¡rayos!, aquí íbamos otra vez.

- Señor… - comenzó a leer su lista de alumnos – Cullen… venga acá – en cuanto me acerque vi que lo intimide un poco _"Dios… no parece un alumno, se ve mayor…. Y esos ojos"_, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar sus pensamientos – preséntese a sus compañeros por favor – me invito dejándome frente a toda la clase, comencé a dejar de respirar nuevamente, como dije, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, venia entrando la criatura mas hermosa y perfecta que había visto en mi vida humana y en mi existencia de vampiro, pude ver que venia acalorada, corriendo quizás para no llegar tarde, pero en cuantos nuestros ojos se cruzaron, pudo ver como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, ¿Se ha fijado en mi?, no pude pensar nada mas, volví a respirar, era ella, era su aroma, era ella la que me invitaba a volver a ser un monstruo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dije que iba a avanzar rapido.**

**El adelanto de Resiste esta en el Blog asi que pasense a verlo si quieren.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Cerré los ojos y volví a contener la respiración, se que iba a ser un poco difícil pero creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte, seguí con mi presentación, no me costo nada, lo he hecho tantas veces, cuando por fin termine el profesor me indico mi asiento, ¡Rayos!... ¿puede ser tanta mi mala suerte?, justo detrás de ella, donde puede verla y olerla mejor, mientras caminaba por el pasillo comencé a sentir las voces de mis nuevos compañeros, _"Dios mío…. Que guapo que es"_ note como la chica me escondió la mirada en cuento la mire, _"Que se cree… solo es nuevo… por eso lo miran tanto… yo soy mas guapo"_, no pude evitar reírme al ver al chico que me miraba con tanto rencor… ni siquiera lo conozco, llegue a mi asintió y poco a poco comencé a respirar, no se porque pero ya no me ardía la garganta, ahora sentía algo distinto, algo nuevo. El olor de la chica ya no me invitaba a morderla, era…. No se…. Ella…. Me invitaba ella, a verla, a tocarla, ¿a besarla?… ¿Qué me pasa? Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro para tratar de despejarme, pero no lo conseguí, yo nunca me había fijado en una chica, parecía que esa parte de mi había muerto cuando murió mi alma.

En cuanto comenzó la clase trate de concentrarme mejor en escuchar los pensamientos de esta chica…. Pero nada… debe de ser que estoy desconcentrado, por primera vez en mi existencia no preste atención a la clase, solo a ella, me fije en como la incomodaba en asiento, en los garabatos que dibujaba en su cuaderno, en como apoyaba su cabeza en una mano y luego en la otra, en como movía su pelo de un lado a otro, no se porque pero ese gesto no me quemo la garganta como debería haberlo hecho, solo me dieron mas ganas de hablarle, de conocerla, quería escuchar su voz, pero nada, así que cambie mi estrategia, si no podía escucharla a ella podría al menos escuchar a alguien cerca, así que me concentre en su compañero de banco, era un chico moreno y no muy llamativo, se veía mas bien ordinario, _"Dios Bella… cuando será el día en que me digas que si… o por lo menos a alguien mas, así sabre que hay esperanzas… ¿Por qué rechazas a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto tu soledad?... eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida…."_, deje sus pensamiento, este chico si que solo pensaba en ella, Bella, así que esa era su nombre, por lo menos ya se algo mas, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?... si de nada me sirve conocerla…. Nosotros no nos involucramos con humanos.

Cuando termino la clase pude ver que ella era la primera en salir, no volteó a ver a nadie, pero si pude notar que mas de algunos de los chicos del aula la miraban, preferí no hurgar en sus mentes, podría terminar por alterarme…. ¿Qué me esta pasando?... ¿Cómo me voy a alterar por esta chica?... necesito urgente estar con los míos…. No se si habrá sido tan buena idea venir a un internado….

Llegue a la cafetería y ya estaban mis hermanos con sus bandejas… como odio disimular que comemos…. Pero es lo que nos queda…. Seria muy notorio no probar bocado en todo el día… me acerque a la barra de comida y escogí lo primero que había, pero justo sentí que ella se acercaba, Bella venia hacia mi, no me gire ni un solo milímetro, es mejor que ella no se percate de mi, solo pude verla sentarse en una mesa con un par de chicos, no se porque pero me dieron unas ganas enormes de ver que estaba pensando, trate de entrar en su mente, pero nada…. Solo silencio.

Llegue a mi mesa y mis hermanos notaron mi posición, hasta para ser un vampiro estaba mas rígido que de costumbre.

Emmett no tardo en hablar ni bien me tuvo a una distancia prudente.

- La encontraste – no lo pregunto, solo lo afirmo

- ¿Fue difícil? – Rose estaba destrozando un pedazo de pan en su bandeja, no la mire, no mire a nadie, solo a Mi Bella… ¿Mi Bella?…. Ya estoy desvariando de nuevo

- Tranquilo – mi pequeña hermana puso su mano en mi hombro, siempre lo hacia para darme ánimos

- Mejor no respires – me advirtió Jasper, se que él es un experto en esto, quizás tenía razón

- No… puedo soportarlo

Justo en ese momento pude ver como ella se movió apenas un poco para poder verme, no se si fue mi imaginación o que, pero sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir al tener sus ojos sobre mi… bah… ya se que es imposible… creo sinceramente que estoy volviéndome loco, pero quise saber mas… en su mente no puedo entrar, pero si en la de los demás, me concentre en la de una chica que se veía bastante amable, llevaba anteojos y estaba junto a Bella, _"Bella… mi amiga… ojala sea verdad y por fin te hayas fijado en alguien… se que lo de tus padres fue difícil pero eres tan joven y tan buena…. Además, Edward parece un buen chico y te esta mirando, quizás él también sienta algo por ti"_

Al escuchar ese _"También"_ no pude evitar sonreír, ¿será que no me estoy volviendo loco?, ¿Será que esto de verdad esta pasando? ¿Los vampiros se enamoran de humanos?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tercer capitulo editado, nos vemos lueguito**

**Mas tarde los adelanto de Sexcall y Rescatame en el Blog!**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Trate de alejar esos pensamientos que me rondaban y busque la mejor forma de terminar el día, aunque a ratos parecía un tarado que se reía solo, trate de convencerme a mi mismo que lo que pensaba esa chica no tenían que ser exactamente con los sentimientos de Bella, pero no se porque motivo, me aferre a la esperanza.

En casa manteníamos una fachada de familia normal, aunque nosotros no dormimos teníamos camas en nuestro cuarto, ya no estamos solos y acá en cualquier momento puede venir alguien a visitar a mi padre o a nosotros mismos.

Hasta este momento de mi existencia, siempre aproveche mi tiempo libre estudiando, me leí cuanto libro se me cruzaba por delante, creo que en este instante hay muy pocas cosas que no se, tuve la oportunidad de estudiar diversas carreras en las mejores universidades del mundo, a pesar de que nunca he podido ejercer me gusta sentirme satisfecho intelectualmente. Pero todo eso cambio hoy, llegue a mi cuarto y en vez de tomar mi libro de macroeconomía, tomo un cuaderno vacío, agarre mi lapicera y eché a volar todo lo que sentía, de algún modo tengo que sacar lo que tengo dentro, no se si es vergüenza o miedo, pero no quiero compartir con nadie esto, por lo menos por ahora, aunque apostaría mi volvo y todo mi dinero a que Alice ya lo sabe, creo que lo sabe desde el momento en que decidimos mudarnos acá.

Tome el lápiz y comenzaron a fluir mis sentimientos, cuando por fin me sentí algo mas aliviado vi lo que había escrito y cuadraba a la perfección con una melodía que me estaba rondando la cabeza desde la primera vez que sentí el olor de Bella, me apresure a bajar a la sala, hace mucho que ni miro mi piano, en mis años de humano pasaba largas horas sentado en ese banco, componiendo y tocando, pero desde que soy vampiro, cada vez toco menos, creo que es porque cada vez siento menos, pero hoy no, hoy voy a tocar, hoy estoy sintiendo.

Mire por todos lados de la blanca habitación perfectamente decorada, tenia un ambiente calido y antiguo, perfecto como salón de música, no había nadie…. Mejor así, no andaba de ánimos de explicar me repentina vuelta a la música, creo haber escuchado salir a mi padre y a mi madre, y mis hermanos deben andar en parejas como siempre, no me quejo, estoy acostumbrado a mi soledad.

Pose mis helados dedos en las teclas, y casi sentí un recuerdo de mi vida humana, cuando mi corazón aun latía, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente se fue, no se porque pero ya era segunda vez en este día que sentía latir mi corazón. Toque las primeras teclas y el resto flujo con normalidad…. cerré los ojos, eso era algo que acostumbraba a hacer creía que así se veía todo mejor, en medio de mi tan alegre y llevadora fantasía sentí como alguien ponía una mano en mi hombro, ¡Dios!... nunca antes alguien me había tocado sin yo sentirlo venir, de verdad que me siento raro, distinto.

Deje de tocar y me voltee a ver al responsable de sacarme de mi sueño, solo me encontré con el calido y maternal rostro de Esme, estaba sonriendo y casi podría jurar que apunto de llorar, otro imposible, nosotros no lloramos.

- Perdón… - trato de disculparse al darse cuenta que deje de tocar

- Esta bien – hice una mueca de sonrisa – solo estaba probando en Piano – me gire a acariciarlo – hace mucho que no tocaba – ella me sonrió… se veía feliz

- Ya veo – se acerco a mi y me abrazo – creo que estaremos bien aquí – me lo susurro al oído

No se si había estado escuchando mis pensamientos o que, pero pareciera que se refería a mi verdadero motivo de felicidad, BELLA, auque solo pudo ser instinto maternal y es que creo que este mundo no hay vampira mas maternal que mi madre, aveces no si merezco todo lo que me toco después de mi muerte humana, esta es la mejor familia que hubiera elegido.

- Si – le volví a sonreír y me acomode en el banco - ¿Dónde estaban?

- Ahhhh – tomo mi mano y la tiro – ven…. Quiero que conozcas a alguien

- ¿A quién? – mi ceño se frunció a la vez que preguntaba

Estaba algo extrañado, nosotros no éramos de conocer humanos y dudo mucho que hubiera otro vampiro por estos alrededores, aunque últimamente he descubierto que no hay nada difícil

- Es….

No termino de decir nada, el solo olor me decía de quien se trataba, pero ¡Imposible! ¿Qué haría ella acá?, entre a la sala y despeje cualquier duda, en realidad era ella, sentada en el sofá de la sala de mi casa.

¿Qué es esto?

¿Destino?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, creen que esta mejor la historia editada?**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

No podía entender nada, en este momento vuelve a tomar sentido mi tan celebre frase_ "No hay tiempo",_ es que eso sentí cuando la vi ahí sentada, no lograba reaccionar ni mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, de pronto sentí que un ángel me bajaba de mi nube, nunca antes había escuchado su voz y era tan perfecta como ella.

- Hola – me sonrió y estiro su mano para estrecharla con la mía, pero yo no pude responderle, me quede totalmente congelado

- Hijo – pude sentir a mi madre susurrándome, pero solo cuando me dio un pequeño empujón logre volver a la realidad

- Hola – trague saliva, mi voz apenas y se escucha, esta demasiado nervioso, ¡Rayos!, estoy totalmente tarado – mi nombre es Edward… Cullen – ni siquiera se porque dije mi apellido, todos debían saberlo por mi padre

- Encantada – no quise estrechar su mano, se daría cuenta de mi tan baja temperatura, pero aun así, cuando retiro su mano pude verla sonreír

¡Dios!... Es la sonrisa más hermosa y perfecta que he visto en este mundo

- Hijo – Carlisle se levanto por fin de su asiento, estaba muy inmóvil viéndome hacer el papel de estúpido, puedo jurar que él y mi madre ya se percataron de mi reciente fascinación por Bella – Ella es Bella – se le acerco y se puso junto a ella – será mi asistente en las clases de biología… quiere ser doctora – se giro para mirarla y le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto, como me encanta esta chica

- Ehhh – podía sentir mi rostro rígido como una piedra, pero lo termine de comprobar por cómo me miraba Bella

¿Me tenía miedo?, es normal, no espero que sienta simpatía por mí, nadie la hace y está bien así

- Edward – Bella frunció el ceño, ahora parecía ¿preocupada?, pero hizo algo que termino por descolocarme, se acercó un paso hacia mi - ¿Estas bien? – parecía sinceramente preocupada y mi teatral mente se imagino que era porque sentía algo mas por mi – te vez enfermo

- Te traeré un vaso de agua hijo – me dio una palmadita en la espalda y salio, ni siquiera pensé en el asco que me daba tragar cualquier cosa que no fuera sangre

- Hijo – mi padre se me acerco e hizo como que me tocaba la frente para ver mi estado, pero mi estado era único desde hace mas de 80 años – estas bien… siéntate – me guió hasta el sofá – acompañare a tu madre – se giro hacia el ángel – Bella…. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No… gracia… ya me voy – tomo su bolso que estaba sobre el sofá y se lo puso al hombro

- No Bella… quédate… quiero darte un libro… - me miro a mi y a Bella – ya vuelvo

- Bueno – suspiro y se sentó en el sofá frente a mi - ¿En serio que estas bien?... te ves algo… - se encogió de hombros – pálido – parecía algo apenada cuándo me miro, y es que puedo sentir mi rostro aun tenso, pensé en que era hora de relajarme, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo

- Estoy bien – tome todas mis fuerzas y le sonreí, cuando lo hice podría jurar que sonrojo…

¡Rayos! Desearía poder leer su mente.

- ¿Estas en clases conmigo no? – la note nerviosa jugando con sus manos

¿Será por mí?

¿Será verdad lo que escuche en la mente de su amiga?

- Si… me siento atrás de ti – sentí como mi voz sonaba mas aterciopela que de costumbre, y es que eso es lo que provoca ella en mi

- Si – bajo la vista, en algo estaba pensando, y como me encantaría verlo

- Edward hijo – apareció atrás de mi y me tendió un vaso de agua, lo tome y apenas le di un sorbo, trate de no poner cara de asco para no asustar a mi ángel, luego le dio otro vaso a Bella

- Gracias – tomo el vaso y también solo lo probó

- Bella….. toma – traía en sus manos un libro que estaba ojeando – este es un muy buen libro – se lo tendió y ella lo tomo – creo que te gustara mucho

- Gracias – dejo el vaso en la mesa de centro y se levanto del sofá – ahora si me voy – se giro hacia mi madre y mi padre que estaban abrazados – gracias por todo

- De nada y vuelve cuando gustes… eres bienvenida – luego mi madre se giro hacia mi - Hijo… acompáñala a la puerta – y es que mi madre si que me conocía, me moría por pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella

- Si – asentí y la acompañe hasta la salida de la casa

- Llegamos – la note tan nerviosa como yo, solo espero que sea por el mismo motivo

- Si… ¿Nos veremos mañana? – parecía desesperado preguntando pero tenia que saber

- ¿Qué tienes mañana? – tenia el libro apegado a su cuerpo

Edward: Ehhh – no me costaba recordar cosas pero ahora si – en la mañana tengo literatura

- Yo también – me sonrió esperanzada, de eso estoy seguro

- Entonces… ¿me puedo sentar junto a ti? – de verdad que me estaba desconociendo con mi pregunta

- Por supuesto – apuesto mi cabeza a que estaba contenta o por lo menos eso quería creer yo

- Bueno

Le sonreí, aunque fue más por mi alegría que nada, pero de pronto ella hizo algo totalmente inesperado, se puso de puntillas y se acerco a besar mi mejilla, fue el sentimiento mas calido que sentí nunca, ya no había duda…. Estoy enamorado de Bella Swan, pronto lo sé, pero creo que esto era lo que los humanos llaman amor a primera vista.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, ahora subo el capitulo completo de Sexcall aca y el adelanto de MOV en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

La noche se paso mucho mas lenta de lo que hubiera deseado, ese "No hay tiempo" me estaba torturando lentamente, creo que en toda mi existencia de vampiro jamás me había quedado una noche entera inmóvil viendo por la ventana y pensando en alguien, pero es que Isabella… perdón… Bella… es lo mejor en lo que jamás he pensado.

Cuando por fin llego la mañana fui el primero en bajar, mas raro aun, generalmente era el ultimo, pero ahora tenia una muy buena motivación para llegar a clases, verla. Cuando mi familia llego a mi lado solo me miro, yo se que todos ya sabían o por lo menos sospechaban mi interés en Bella, pero ninguno dijo nada, yo nunca he opinado sobre la vida de nadie y sabia que ellos respetarían mis sentimientos.

A penas crucé la puerta del aula la comencé a buscar con la mirada, aun no llegaba… que frustrante…. Suspire hondo… no se porque… y me senté en un banco desocupado… seguí mirando pero nada, el no poder escuchar sus pensamientos lo hacia mas difícil, no podía escucharla venir.

- Hola… - sentí un corazón latir a mi lado pero no era el de Bella

- Hola – a pesar de todo jamás he olvidado mis modales, apenas y voltee a verla

- ¿Estas solo? - ¡Dios!... que insistente – me puedo sentar contigo si quieres – sentí como estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para agradarme – mi nombre es Jessica – la mire y estaba sonriendo de lo mas coqueta… ¿es que no sabe que eso no funciona conmigo?... no… no lo sabe

- Mi nombre es Edward – seguí mirando y por fin la sentí… ese era su olor… estaba cerca… y esta chica al lado mío…

- Si quieres me puedo sentar contigo – volvió a insistir

- No gracias – trate de sonreír para hacerla sentir mejor – espero a alguien – pudo escuchar sus pensamientos en este momento _"y claro… seguro que tiene novia…. Si con lo bueno que esta… " _

- ¿Interrumpo? – no necesite verme para saber la enorme sonrisa de idiota enamorado que había puesto

- No… - me levante de mi silla – te estaba esperando – pude sentir como la sangre le subía hasta sus hermosas y níveas mejillas… Bella era única

- Isabella – se levanto para quedar a la altura de nosotros

- Solo Bella… - le recordó de lo mas gentil

- Bueno… los dejo – estoy seguro que Jessica buscaba atención pero como no se la dimos se fue en un segundo, en ese momento tomamos asiento uno al lado del otro… lo que se siente tenerla cerca… creo que nunca me cansare de esto

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – esa era la típica pregunta humana… nunca fallaba, cuando la mire sentí como su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente… ¿Será algo que soñó?

- Bien… - comenzó a sacar sus libros - ¿Y tú? – me miro con los ojos mas hermosos que he visto jamás

- Perfecto – no era mentira… había sido una noche perfecta… pensando en ella

- ¿Te gusta acá? – lo dijo mientras le hecha una pequeña mirada al lugar

- Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – me acomode en mi silla mientras lo decía - ¿Y tu? – posó sus ojos en mi - ¿Desde cuando estas acá? – pude sentir como bajaba la miraba y se volvía mas sombría – perdón…. – quise disculparme

- No – levanto la vista – esta bien – me sonrió sin muchas ganas – desde – la sentí llenar sus pulmones de aire – que mis padre murieron

- Lo siento… - nunca me había sentido mas estúpido – yo… no…

- Tranquilo – pude ver en su sonrisa que estaba mejor – estoy bien… fue hace dos años… ya no duele tanto – se levantó de hombros y justo en ese momento entro el profesor.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y cada vez con Bella nos volvíamos mas amigos y también cada día la amaba mas, es todo lo que soñé y lo que espere, ahora si creo que valieron la pena todos esos años solo, pero lo mejor de todo es que casi puedo asegurar que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, aunque también se que nunca podrá haber nada mas que amistad entre nosotros, el solo hecho de lastimarla me vuelve loco.

En estos días mas de alguna vez ha tratado de tocar mi piel y todas las veces le he rehuido, creo que ella piensa que no me gustaría tocarla… no sabe que es lo que mas quiero en este momento… sentir su piel.

Bella pasaba mucho tiempo en casa… estudiando con Carlise… como me gustaría poder ayudarla también, pero ella no sabe que yo ya estudie medicina. En realidad estoy prácticamente todo el día con ella… no me quejo… solo en las noche cuando se que no la tengo conmigo, es lo mas difícil de día.

- ¿Hola? – esa tarde había ido a cazar, aunque muy cerca, no quería estar lejos de Bella - ¿Hay alguien?

No sentía ningún olor de algún integrante de mi familia… seguramente no estaban, seguí caminando hasta la sala cuando sentí una muy armoniosa música, parecía tocada por los ángeles… lentamente me comencé a acerca y la olí… era ella… MI BELLA. Me le acerque muy sigilosamente, se veía mas hermosa que nunca tocando y dejándose llevar por las notas que interpretaba… si mi corazón latiera, en ese momento se hubiera salido. Llegue hasta el piano y ella aun no sentía mi presencia, no se porque pero me senté junto a ella, cuando la vi tenia los ojos cerrados y ni aun así, a diez centímetros de ella no daba señales de sentirme.

- ¿Bella? – la llame… me preocupaba su ensimasmiento

- Si te sentí – pareciera que ella si pudiera leer mi mente, pero aun así no abrió los ojos - te sentí en cuanto entraste a la casa… te siento a metros – mantenía los ojos cerrados aun mientras yo quedaba con la boca abierta, fue un suerte que no me estuviera viendo - ¿Te la sabes? – me interrumpió de mis pensamientos, sobre todo cuando me miro al fin

- Ehhh si – tartamudee como un tarado

- Toquémosla – y volvió sus hermosos y frágiles dedos a las notas

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzamos a tocar los dos juntos, tenia un miedo atroz… jamás me había sentido mejor y peor al mismo tiempo, no soportaba la idea de que en algún momento Bella ya no estuviera conmigo, de que se enamoraría y se casaría… haría su vida, mientras yo estoy condenado a esto.

Me distraje en un momento y toque la tecla equivocada, pero solo me di cuenta cuando sentí un calido ardor debajo de mi dedo, la mire y ella solo estaba sonriendo, pareciera que no le afecto mi tan baja temperatura…. ¿Quién eres Bella? ¿Por qué me desconciertas así?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hoy subo Caminos Encontrados**

**Recuerden q esta el adelanto de MOV en mi Blog**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

En ese instante en el que toque su tan calida y suave piel, termine de comprobar lo que ya sabia desde el primer momento en que la vi, la amo… y se que todos estos años estuve esperando por ella.

- Perdón – quite rápidamente mis dedos de sobre los de ella

- No - ¡Dios! Cada vez entiendo menos a esta chica – ven… - tomo mi mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella, se que el frío le debe molestar, mas de alguna vez he pasado a llevar a alguien por error y he visto sus reacciones

- Yo… es que afuera hace frío… y – no sabia si se tragaría mi excusa, pero debía intentarlo, aunque deje de hacerlo cuando la vi sonreírme

- Tranquilo… ya había tocado tu piel – me sonrió y termino de dejar a un lado la cordura de mi cabeza, ¿Cuándo demonios me había tocado? – esa vez… en la puerta… cuando nos despedimos – es verdad… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar esa vez? Creo que disfrute tanto de ella que olvide lo demás

- Si… es que no me acostumbro a lugar así – tenia que convencerla de que era solo que tenia mas frío del normal – es muy helado acá – le sonreí para que lo entendiera como broma

- Si… a mí tampoco me gusta el frío – ahora vi algo de tristeza en sus ojos color chocolate

- Si – lentamente comencé a desenlazar mis dedos de los de ella, no quería hacerlo pero se que tenia

- Tranquilo – miro mi mano ahora lejos de la de ella – algún día me lo contaras… lo se

¿Es que Bella sospecha algo?

Y si es así…

…. ¿Por qué no sale corriendo?

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a que se refería, sentí el olor de mis padres en la sala. ¿Es que de ahora en adelante ya no sentiré a la gente que se me acerca? Bueno… todo sea por Bella. Mire a mis padres quienes observaban atentos la situación, estaban abrazados y sonriéndonos.

- Hola… no los sentimos – Bella se giro para mirarlos

- Si… es que estábamos escuchando lo que tocaban - ¿Desde cuando demonios estaban ahí?

- Ehhh – me levante del banco y ayude a Bella, ya no me preocupaba tocarla y que sintiera el frío de mi contacto

- Bella…. ¿Te quedas a comer? – la invito mi madre, pero un momento…

¿Comer?, nosotros no comemos, bueno… podemos tragar pero de comer no comemos, aunque se que todo esto Esme lo hace por mi

- Ehhh no se – la note algo mas sonrojada que antes

- Hola Bella… - ¿De donde había salido Alice? Tendría que afinar mis sentidos, parece que se estaban atrofiando

Desde hace algunos días que leí en la mente de mi pequeña hermana que sabia desde antes de mudarnos del impacto que tendría Bella en mi vida, aunque ella evita darme detalles, se que prefiere que sean sorpresa, me ha rogado hace días conocerla, pero no había encontrado un buen momento, se que ahora llego.

- Bella – la llamé y me miro poniendo toda su atención en mi – ella es mi hermana Alice – trate de sonar lo mas gentil posible, pero la verdad es que este pequeño duende de mi hermana, me tenia algo hastiado con su insistencia, jura que Bella y ella serán las mejor amigas y se que no debo apostar en su contra

- Hola – Bella se le acerco para darle la mano y Alice me miro, cuando yo asentí, ella no solo le respondió el saludo, también la beso en la mejilla

- Un gusto – mi pequeña hermana se separo del saludo y le sonrió – tenia muchas ganas de conocerte – a veces desearía que no fuera tan directa pero así era ella y así la quiero

- Si… Edward habla mucho de ti – Bella levanto la vista en mi dirección, es verdad, aunque me vuelva loco es mi hermana preferida

- ¿Te quedas a comer? - vi como Bella se volvió a poner algo incomoda

- No se… mañana hay clases – trato de excusarse, pero de verdad yo quería que se quedara

- Por favor… quédate – trate de usar mi tono mas persuasivo, se que sirvió cuando la vi sonrojarse

- Hola – Rose apareció de la nada saludando a Bella, por lo menos estaba siendo simpatica

Ahora ya venían todos mis hermanos, ya no se si será tan buena idea tener a Bella con tantos vampiros a su alrededor.

- Hola – Bella le sonrió, también, se debe haber sentido algo intimidada, es lo que provoca mi hermana y se que le encanta

- Ella es Rosalie – le presente – el de atrás, el rubio… es Jasper – ella le sonrió y él asintió, pero mantuvo la distancia – y el es Emmett – le apunte a mi hermano, el le sonrió y ella le respondió, aunque pude leer en su mente las ganas de comenzar a molestarnos con tonterías nuestras amistad, de verdad le agradezco que se haya controlado

- Bueno…. ¿Comemos? – la presencia de mi madre nos hizo a todos fijar nuestras atención en ella

Ya esta, ahora Bella conoce a toda mi familia, aunque se que en el colegio se han visto, ahora será distinto, y si sospecha algo puede que lo confirme en esta cena, ¿saldrá huyendo o se quedara después de que sepa la verdad de mi familia?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Recien llego asi que ire subiendo de todo lo que no subi, recuerden los adelantos en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Después de que una muy persuasiva Alice la convenciera, Bella decidió quedarse, estaba muy feliz pero trate de no demostrarlo mucho, podría asustar a nuestra invitada.

Mis hermanos y padres se comportaron de maravillas, Esme es muy buena cocinera de comida humana, ya antes habíamos tenido alguna cena fingida para algún amigo de mi padre, pero nunca antes había disfrutado tanto el asqueroso sabor de la comida.

- Bella – Emm levanto la vista hacia nuestra invitada, en su rostro estaba esa tan característica sonrisa de él - ¿Cómo se esta portando mi hermanito contigo? – no se exactamente a donde quería ir con esa pregunta pero si note como Bella se ponía evidentemente mas colorada

- Es… - la vi dudar un poco – un muy buen amigo – bajo la vista cuando lo dijo, aunque no se si por vergüenza o porque

Un silencio algo incomodo se hizo presente, quise decir algo pero en mi cerebro no encontré nada coherente que decir, menos mal que vi las intenciones de Alice de intervenir y salvar la situación.

- Bella…. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos de compra a la ciudad el sábado? – estaba muy contenta, apostaría a que sabia que la respuesta de ella seria afirmativa

- Claro – vi perfectamente que la afirmación de Bella fue solo por compromiso, se que no es la clase de chica que ama las compras y me encantaba eso

- Hermana – Alice miro a Rose - ¿Vienes?

- Obvio – lo dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo y luego le sonrió a Bella, creo que fue la cosa mas agradable que ha hecho nunca y creo que no fui el único que lo noto en la mesa

Escuche muy buenos pensamientos de mi familia hacia la visita de Bella, nadie parecía incomodo ante su presencia y por más que me agradara eso no dejaba de preocuparme ya que sabía que su instinto humano algo tenía que decirle, pero aun así estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo junto a siete vampiros.

- ¿Te gusto la cena amor? – la sonrisa de Esme no pudo ser mas maternal

- Esta exquisito – Bella cortó un pedazo de carne y lo introdujo en su boca, aprecie muy bien cuanto disfrutaba de la comida

¡Dios!, como me gustaría a mi también disfrutarla.

El resto de la cena fue eso, preguntas y más preguntas hacia Bella, tal parecía ser que todos querían saber algo más sobre mi nueva amiga y pupila de Carlisle. Eso sí, pude darme cuenta enseguida que no le gusta en lo absoluto ser el centro de atención, pero lo manejo todo muy bien y estoy casi seguro, aunque no pueda leer sus pensamientos que eso lo hizo porque nos tiene aprecio, quizás cualquier otro mortal hubiera salido corriendo con la sarta de preguntas que le hicieron.

Mire disimuladamente el reloj que colgaba en la sala, no entendía su significado pero hoy agradecí que estuviera ahí, eso me hizo darme cuenta que ya era tarde, por lo menos para la gente que si tiene que dormir de noche. Le di una mirada a Alice que entendió enseguida, no necesite más.

- Bueno Bella – se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – adiós… estoy muerta de sueño – creo que eso fue lo más humano que se le ocurrió decir a mi hermana y tal parece ser que funcionó

- Igual – era claro que a Bella le había agradado también mi hermana, aunque eso ella ya lo sabía de antes

- Un gusto – Jasper se apresuro a Bella y le estiro la mano, ella le respondió y acto seguido la parejita subió las escaleras, desapareciendo de la sala, ni siquiera quería pensar en que iban a hacer

Rose y Emm fueron los siguientes en despedirse de Bella, me agrado bastante ver como Rosalie no estaba mostrando sus caras largas y poco afables que en la mayoría del tiempo acostumbra, al contrario, pude leer perfectamente en sus pensamientos que esperaba con ansias el día que iban a ir de comprar. En cuanto a Emm no esperaba menos, su mente estaba llena de bromas que estaba planificando para Bella, ya después me encargaría de hablar con él.

- Un placer haberte tenido en la cena Bella – mi madre tomo ambas manos de Bella entre las suyas y las acaricio sin importarle su frialdad – espero que vuelvas pronto

- Claro – se sonrojo un poco, solo apenas – muchas gracias por todo – miro a mi madre y luego a mi padre

- Cuídate querida – ahora mi padre le estiro la mano, se notaba el cariño que le han tomado mis padres a Bella – hijo – fijo su vista en mi

Dime – yo había permanecido todo el rato mirando como Bella se despedía de mi familia sin mover ni un solo músculo

- Creo que seria bueno que acompañaras a Bella hasta su cuarto – note de reojo como Bella se tensaba, espero que sea porque se pone nerviosa con la idea y no porque no me quiera cerca, aunque si fuera así lo entendería – es muy tarde y es peligroso

- Gracias… pero solo si Edward quiere – sonríe, porque creo que de verdad ella quiere mi compañía, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar semejante oferta, nada me gusta más que estar a solas con ella

- Por supuesto – me apresure a ella y la tome desde la cintura para así guiarla hacia la puerta

- Adiós – Bella se giro antes de salir para despedirse por última vez de mis padres y comenzó a avanzar junto a mi

Desde antes de descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Bella, había intentado saber cual era su dormitorio, pero me había aguantado usando todas mis fuerzas, sabia que si lo hacia pasaría todas mis noches en su cuarto viéndola dormir y no podía darme el lujo de desearla mas, se que no la puedo tener y por el momento me conformo con esta amistad, no puedo arriesgarla por nada del mundo.

La noche estaba muy fría y Bella lo estaba sintiendo, comenzó a frotar sus brazos para darse algo de calor sin lograrlo, como me odio por no poderle dar ni una pizca de calor, al contrario, si la abrazara o la tocara solo haría que su frío creciera aun mas. El camino estuvo muy callado, yo solo esperaba a que ella me condujera hasta su dormitorio.

Entramos en el tercer edificio de las chicas, era muy lindo y por sobre todo era el edificio donde los cuartos son solos, el resto son de a dos o de a tres, pero acá no.

- Hasta acá está bien – mi dulce ángel se paró en seco y me sonrió – no quiero que tomes mas frío – note cierto dejo irónico en su comentario, seguramente se refería a mi excusa por la temperatura de mi piel

- Bueno – trate como siempre de sonar lo mas complaciente posible – espero que pases muy buena noche

- Tu también – se disponía a irse pero en un gesto de reflejo la tome del brazo - ¿Qué pasa? – me miro esperando mi respuesta pero ni yo mismo sabia que decir

Pensé en muchas cosas pero nada me parecía apropiado, así que cerré mis ojos y deje que mi boca hiciera el resto.

- Ehhh… me preguntaba si… - agilicé lo mas que pude mi mente - ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo el sábado? – ¿de dónde rayos saque eso?

- Me encantaría

La sonrisa que me regalo en ese momento era una clara muestra de que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, pero nunca he sido de los que dan las cosas por sentado, creo que esta es la excusa perfecta para saber que le pasa a ella conmigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aca nuevo capitulo, es el unico fic que va mas adelantado aqui.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Para seguir con mi fachada de humano, me despedí y di media vuelta rumbo a mi casa, pero no alcancé a alejarme del edificio cuando mis instintos me invadieron, esta vez no me pude controlar, deje de lado todo el esfuerzo por no conocer su dormitorio y la seguí, su cuarto estaba en el 4º piso y tenia una vista perfecta hacia el bosque, por ese lado era completamente seguro subir, no es que nadie me pudiera escuchar, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Desde debajo de su ventana pude ver como la luz se apagaba por fin, fueron los diez minutos mas largos de mi maldita vida como vampiro, tenia que darle un tiempo para que se durmiera y diez minutos eran mas que suficiente considerando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos cuando la despedí en la entrada.

Conté los segundos y subí, no fue nada complica, pero tuve que pasar por otras 3 ventanas de los pisos inferiores hasta llegar a mi tan codiciado objetivo, con el mayor sigilo posible, gire la perilla de la ventana, gracias a Dios no hizo ningún ruido, logre entrar sin mayores problemas, y ahí estaba ella…. Hermosa como siempre, aunque no siento el frío de afuera pude ver que era bastante, ya que estaba arropada hasta el cuello, solo dejaba ver parte de su hermoso rostro y su cabellera marrón cayendo sobre ella, me senté en una antigua silla de madera que estaba justo al frente de su cama, pareciera que le puso ahí especialmente para mi, aunque a estas alturas el deseo que siento por algunas cosas me hacen sacar las conjeturas mas ridículas.

Creo que nunca antes se me había pasado tan rápido la noche, es que tenerla ahí de cerca, el palpitar de su corazón, el escucharla ronronear en sueños, verla moverse, ser totalmente… Bella, era lo mejor que podría pedir nunca, ya faltaban solo unas cuantas horas para que el amanecer llegara nuevamente y quise aprovechar un poco mejor mi tiempo, si antes ya había considerado como lo peor de mundo entrar a su habitación solo para contemplarla dormida, lo que estaba a punto de hacer rayaba en lo enfermizo, era el típico acosador sicópata.

No me importo, me levante de mi tan cómoda butaca con la mejor vista y comencé a levantar uno por uno los papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, no encontré nada muy interesante, aunque nunca estaba demás saber que su libro favorito era "Cumbres Borrascosas" lo supe por el daño que presentaba el volumen que yacía encima de todos los papeles, era claro que lo ha leído mas de algunas cuantas veces.

Seguí repasando con mi vista su pequeña pero acogedora habitación hasta que me percate de que sobre su mesita de luz había un pequeño cuaderno con las tapas de cuero y un lazo sobre ellas, parecía antiguo, me acerque y lo tome, ella ni se inmuto, pero yo si, la tuve mas cerca de lo que podía esperar, a penas y me pude concentra, mis reacciones poco a poco estaban dejando de ser las de un vampiro y estaban comenzando a ser las de un hombre, ese hombre que deje de ser hace mas de 80 años y que nunca pude disfrutar a plenitudes, volví a mi cómoda butaca y desate la tira de cuero, pase la primera pagina y vi lo mas hermoso que jamás pensé que vería, era Bella de pequeña, con unos 7 años quizás, llevaba un vestido de marinerita y una boina en su cabeza, no se veía muy contenta pero se notaba que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, como siempre, las siguientes fotos eran de ella y de quienes supuse serian sus padres, no estaba consiente de lo duro que debe ser para ella esa tan dolorosa perdida.

Repase y disfrute una por una cada foto del cuaderno, cuando ya llegue al final encontré sobre la solapa un par de fotos sueltas, eran del colegio, reconocí a esa chica de tan agradables pensamientos, Ángela, si mal no recuerdo, luego la vi a ella, parecía una foto de sorpresa, note en su expresión de que esperaba que la fotografían pero aun así era la criatura mas hermosa de este mundo, tome la foto y como el mas egoísta de los seres de esta faz, la guarde en mi bolsillo, estoy seguro que con lo despistada que es ni se percataría de su desaparición y a mi me hacia muy feliz poder verla cuando quisiera.

Cuando cerré el cuaderno se cayó sobre las faldas de mi pantalón lo que jamás espere encontrar ahí, supuestamente, por lo que pude apreciar, ahí ella guardada a sus seres mas preciados, ¿Y porque tenía una foto mía? ¿De donde la había sacado?, espero con mi muerto corazón que sea por las mismas razones que yo esta noche irrumpí en su habitación y la despoje de una de sus pertenencias, no quise seguir pensando, los primeros rayos comenzaban a asomarse y ya era hora de que me marchara.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aca nuevo capitulo, espero q les guste como va la historia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Los días siguientes seguí lo mas normal mi relación con Bella, contuve mis enormes ganas de preguntarle por mi foto que guardaba, pero estaba buscando el momento perfecto hacerlo, quizás se daría el día de nuestra cita, mañana, era viernes, ultimo día de colegio, los viernes generalmente eran muy ajetreados, la mayoría del alumnado se iba a sus casas, éramos muy pocos los que nos quedábamos, mi familia claro, vivimos todos ahí, Bella y un par de chicos mas, aparte de los castigados a los que se les negaba el permiso de salir.

Después de mi visita al cuarto de mi Bella, no aguante, la visite cada noche que le siguió, me hacia demasiado bien verla dormir, aunque apenas y se movía, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca me resultaba fascinante.

Ese viernes habíamos decidido juntarnos a practicar un poco de piano, en mi casa todos la adoraban y amaban tenerla en casa, Alice se la pasaba hablando con ella, hasta Rose pasaba tiempo conversando con Bella, esta de mas decir lo que la querían mis padre, si hasta mis hermanos disfrutaban de su compañía, sobre todo Emmett que amaba ponerla en situaciones embarazosas, y por alguna extraña razón a ella le encantaba ir, los viernes en la noche eran oportunidades en las que mis hermanos salían en parejas a algún bar, a bailar o al cine, mis padres también salían, todos aprovechaban para ser humanos.

Con Bella habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que pasaría por ella a las 8 de la noche para que no tuviera que caminar sola hasta mi casa, no es que fuera lejos, pero esa parte de mi personalidad humana parece que no murió, me cuesta muchas veces convencerla de mi caballerosidad, pero termina aceptando, creo que aunque no lo entiende sabe lo importante que es para mi.

A lo lejos pude sentir su olor, estaba en el hall de su edificio esperándome, la sentí nerviosa, estaba moviendo las llaves, no puede evitar sonreír, cada vez me convenzo mas que ella disfruta de mi tanto casi tanto como yo de ella, mientras mas me acercaba pude distinguir otro olor, un olor desconocido, estaba muy cerca de Bella, ¿Ella estaba con alguien? ¿Quizás esos nervios no eran por mí? Apreté mis puños y seguí avanzando, cada vez repitiéndome mas fuerte y claro que debía controlarme, talvez solo fuera una amiga, llegué y pude ver a un chico sentado junto a ella, se que lo he visto en el colegio pero no pude distinguirlo, no se porque pero me quede escondido escuchando su conversación.

- Dale Bella… acompáñame al cine - ¿y ese tipo quién diablos se cree?... enseguida vi la mirada fulminante que le dio Bella, no tenia ni la mas minima intención de continuar hablando con él

- Estoy esperando a alguien – ella no se giro a mirarlo, mantuvo la vista en el horizonte

Bella seguía jugando con sus llaves pareciera que deseaba verme llegar, pero no se por extraña razón creí que seria mejor escuchar un poco mas, se que parezco un adolescente, pero después de todo, me quede congelado en los 17 años, así que tengo todo el derecho de serlo.

- Pero parece que no vino – las ganas que me estaban dando de arrancarle la cabeza al tipejo este estaban siendo demasiado grandes – pero yo puedo reemplazarlo – vi muy bien cuando se acerco mas a Bella, ella solo hizo una mueca de asco

- Va a venir… Mark – dijo su nombre casi escupiéndolo, eso me dio mucha gracia y sonreí como todo un estúpido

- Es Mike… - le corrigió y se le acerco más

Parecía que este pobre perdedor aun no perdía las esperazas, en ese momento el muy imbécil tomo una mueca de Bella como invitación y le tomo la mano, la sangre se me agolpo en los puños, la ponzoña de acumulo en mi garganta y solo quise acabar con él, cuando Bella quito su mano y se alejo me relaje, creo que esto de los celos no se me daban para nada bien.

- Como sea – Bella ahora la veía mucho mas molesta – se que Edward va a venir…

- Cullen – también escupió mi apellido – así que es tu novio – un sonrisa se me dibujo, con la esperanza de que eso fuera verdad

- No – bajo la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus manos y las llaves – es mi amigo – a esta distancia pude ver muy bien como llenaba su pecho de aire y lo soltaba casi con desilusión

- Pero lo quieres… - murmuro, lo pude escuchar a la perfección a pesar de lo bajo de su tono de voz

- No…yo… no – comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse muy nerviosa

- No me gusta… ese Cullen parece un mujeriego… he visto como coquetea con todas

¿Quién demonios se cree esta pendejo? Jamás he coqueado con nadie… creo que para él cualquier cosa vale para que Bella lo mire, y lo logro… Bella volteo su mirada, pero casi lo descuartizo con sus ojos, echaba tal fuego que desde mi posición lo note.

- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – Bella se levanto de golpe dejando al tal Mike totalmente atónito – Edward es la persona mas buena, gentil, amable, cariñosa y hermosa de este colegio y quizás de mundo entero – la alegría que sentía al escuchar esas palabras de sus dulces labios no la podría explicar ni tratando toda mi vida – no tienes derecho a decir algo como de eso… menos de él

- Bueno… parece que de verdad lo amas…. ¿Lo amas?

Mi corazón muerto que no es capaz de latir, estaba que se desbordado, una gran agonía comenzó a recorrer mi pecho… de la respuesta de Bella dependía mucho, dependía mi existencia entera. Pude verla tomar aire y preparase para dar una respuesta.

- Si… lo amo – respondió con firmeza

Creo que este ha sido el momento mas feliz de mi existencia entera, escuchar esas palabras con su dulce voz ha sido mi mejor droga.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo siento, presionenme con este fic xq de verdad se me olvida subirlo**

**Recuerden pasarse por el Blog q hay sorpresas.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Me quede pasmado por unos segundo, quizás fueron minutos, no lo se, solo se que cuando me gire el chico rubio ya no estaba, solo quedaba mi ángel sentada con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, me apresure a llegar hacia ella, ya había pasado mucho desde en que quede en recogerla.

- Hola… - trate de controlar mi voz, pero cuando vi su enorme sonrisa al escucharme y verme, creí que perdería el autocontrol que tanto me estaba costando – siento haber tardado – puso mi mejor tono convincente, lo menos que quería era que se enojara por mi tardanza, pero por su expresión pude notar que enfado era lo ultimo a lo que tendría que afrentarme

- Tranquilo – Bella se paró de su lugar y quedo de frente a mi, tuve que cerrar los puños para no abalanzarme sobre ella y besarla en ese mismo momento, agradezco al cielo o al infierno, no se bien cual tiene mayor participación, por darme el valor que me da cuando tengo cerca de semejante ángel, ella solo me sonrió cuando me vio colgado - ¿Vamos? – me extendió la mano para que comenzáramos a caminar

Esto ya se había hecho una costumbre nuestra, teníamos bastante contacto, me hacia bien, pero cuando la tenia lejos era insoportable. Tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar.

- De verdad siento haber tardado – me agache apenas para que me escuchara

- Todo bien – me volvió a sonreír y pude ver como se serraba aun mas su chaqueta, parecía ser una noche muy fría y el contacto de mi mano la estaba haciendo pero, quise quitarla pero ella me lo impidió – no – me la tomo con mas fuerza – no tengo frío – a pesar de que yo no pueda leerle la mente, hay veces que me pareciera que ella si puede leérmela a mi, solo sonreí

El corto camino a mi casa fue hermoso, el tenerla a ella junto a mi, tomada de mi mano, era el cielo, o el infierno…. Aun no lo se. Llegamos y como tenia que ser, no había nadie, antes de salir a buscarla puse la calefacción, haría todo lo que este en mi poder para facilitar su visita. Entramos y sonrió al notar el agradable cambio de temperatura, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el abrigo, me apresure a ayudarla, cualquier contacto con ella era lo mejor de lo mejor.

- Salieron todos – recorrió la sala con una sola mirada, no estaba preguntando, solo afirmaba lo obvio

- Si… todos salieron – me pase la mano por mis cabellos, quizás ella estaba pensando que la traje para estar a solas… y ¡Diablos!... tenía razón

- ¿Vemos una película? – pareciera que algo pasó por su mente pero como no puedo leérsela, tendré que conformarme con mi absoluta ignorancia de sus pensamientos

- Claro… ponte cómoda… voy a hacer palomitas – le indique el estante de películas, teníamos una gran variedad, tiempo es algo que tenemos de sobra y de alguna manera debemos matarlo – elígela mientras tanto…

Me di vuelta y escuche un fuerte ruido, rápidamente me gire para encontrarme con todas las películas botadas en suelo y a Bella con la mano en la boca y la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, pude escuchar su corazón latir mucho mas rápido que lo normal.

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que me dijo cuando me vio – soy una torpe – rápidamente se agacho y comenzó a recoger las películas, me acerque lentamente a ella

- Tranquila – no me miro a su que me agache junto a ella y la hice mirarme – esta bien… voy por las palomitas – le acaricie suavemente su mejilla para bajar el calor y me fui.

Mientras el maíz saltaba en la olla, solo pensaba en una cosa, los labios de MI Bella sobre los míos, ¿Cómo se sentirían mis labios sobre los calidos carmesí de Bella?... mis pensamientos y mis sueños fueron interrumpidos por el cese del ruido del maíz sobre la tapa de la olla, rápidamente saque las deliciosas palomitas y las vacié en un bol, me era apremiante volver a la sala junto a Bella, el tiempo con ella era preciado.

- ¿Elegiste la película? – entre a la sala y la encontré vacía ¿Dónde estaba Bella?... me preocupe pero en cuando sentí su corazón latir me di cuenta que estaba en el baño

- Si… - apareció en la sala… deje las palomitas en la mesa de centro y me dirigí al sofá a sentarme.

El resto paso más rápido de lo que debería, hasta para mí, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, tampoco vi la alfombra, no sentí nada, solo a ella. En cuanto Bella se me quiso acercar tropezó torpemente con la alfombra mal puesta, eso solo le ocurriría a ella, trate de agarrarla pero como nunca, falle en las distancias, cuando reaccione tenia los calidos labios de Bella sobre los míos, no se con que precisión chocaron, fue solo un roce, pero me basto, me bastaría para el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aqui uno mas, quiero subir otro mas tarde porque quedo en lo mejor cierto?**

**Bueno, recuerdense pasar por el Blog!**

**Besos, Joha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo lo historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Estaba en el cielo, si es que existe, creo que si, en el instante que sentí esos carnosos y tibios labios sobre los gélidos míos, toque el cielo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que seria tener su lengua junto a la mía, tome todas las fuerzas que pude, creo que saque la fuerzas del deseo que estaba sintiendo y aleje lentamente a Bella, cerré los ojos, no quería ver su reacción, no quería ver su susto.

- Edward… - aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados pero su tono de voz era extraño, ¡Demonios!, como odio no poder leer lo que piensa

- Perdón – lentamente abrí los ojos – yo…

- Entiendo – Bella bajó la mirada algo triste, quizás pensó en que no seriamos mas amigos – yo pensé que… - ¿Qué pensó?... aun tenia las esperanzas de que lo que le dijo al odioso ese fueran verdad

- ¿Qué pensaste? – el tono ansioso de mi voz dejaba claro que necesitaba con urgencia algún indicio de sus sentimientos

- Somos amigos – comenzó a jugar con sus manos – pero…

- No me ves como nada mas – era eso, ella solo me veía como un amigos, debía aceptarlo – tranquila… siempre seremos amigos – trate de sonreírle, pero solo fue un gesto fingido, era obvio que no podía estar bien después de todo esto

Esa noche no volvimos a hablar de lo ocurrido, hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para estar cómodos, cuando ya era muy tarde la acompañe hasta su edificio, nos despedimos rápidamente, creo que la incomodidad aun se podía sentir, esa noche no entre en su cuatro, se me haría muy difícil verla u no tocarla.

El día siguiente llego mas lento de lo que esperaba, Alice y Rose irían de compras con Bella, y en la noche iríamos nosotros solos al cine, deseaba con mi muerto corazón poder declararle todo el amor que sentía por ella, pero sabia que aunque por algún milagro ella me correspondiera, seria imposible, estoy muerto, no soy humano.

Faltaba solo una hora para pasar a recoger a Bella, estaba vez iría hasta su puerta, toda una cita, estaba muy nervioso, no se porque, mi ropa estaba sobre mi cama, mi pequeña hermana la debe haber dejado ahí, la tome rápidamente y me la puse, estaba mirando mi patético reflejo en el espejo, nunca había sido tan cobarde, quizás Bella si podría soportar todo esto de los vampiros, después de todo, de que sospecha algo lo sospecha, me dirigí a la primera gaveta de mi cómoda y saque esa antigua caja que hace décadas que no había, ahí estaba los pocos recuerdos de mi vida humana, ahora mas que nunca quería sentirme humano, pero no lo soy, no hay vuelta, revise mis fotos, las de mis padres, las cartas, todo, en el fondo de la caja encontré una pequeña bolsita de aterciopelada, tuve un flash de mi madre hablándome "Edward, algún día encontraras a alguien especial, no lo pensaras, solo lo sentirás, y ese día cuando no tengas las fuerzas para decirle todo, entrégale esto" con eso me extendió una delicada pulsera con un corazón como dije, ella sabia que era muy tímido y lento para estas cosas, tome la pulsera y la guarde en mi bolsillo, solo por si acaso.

Baje al salón y ahí estaba toda mi familia reunida, se voltearon a mirarme y escuche sus pensamientos, todos sentían pena por mi, sabia que no era capas de soportar lo que sentía por Bella, mi miedo porque ella es humana, nadie dijo nada, trataron de controlar sus pensamientos, menos ella, claro.

- Tranquilo hermano – Alice me sonrió – sigue con lo que tienes pensado, todo saldrá bien – el resto de la familia volteo a verla y ella solo acrecentó su sonrisa – se que amaras el vestido de Bella, lo veo – me guiñó el ojos

- Si – baje un poco mi mirada – será mejor que me vaya

- ¡Suerte! – Emm me gritó "Ojala que te animes a besarla luego" pensó, yo solo le gruñí por lo bajo

Camine sin mirar atrás, estaba por cruzas la puerta cuando vi en la pequeña mesa a su lado una rosa, solo una rosa roja, cuando la mire, escuche el pensamiento de Rose "Tómala, se que la amara", sin girarme ni decir nada, la tome y salí de la casa.

Camine con paso firme hacia el edificio de Bella, nunca había subido por las escaleras, siempre entraba por la ventana, me sentía el ser mas estúpido, pero tome todo mi valor para tocar el timbre.

- Pasa… esta abierto – como extrañaba esa voz, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y sin pensarlo empujé la puerta, se abrió y entre cerrándola tras de mi

- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? – no la veía, estaba en el baño, podía sentir ese agradable aroma desde allá

- Porque te siento – eso no ayudo, solo acrecentó mi nerviosismo

- Mejor te apuras… no llegaremos a ver la pel…

No pude decir nada mas, ahí apareció ella, llevaba con corto y ceñido vestido azul, me recordó una canción, jamás pensé que se podría ver mas hermosa, era un ángel, tenia un ángel para frente a mi, debía ver mi rostro, porque se miro el atuendo y se puso colorada.

- Alice… - lo dijo como si eso lo explicara todo

- Estas hermosa – murmure solo por instinto, era lo que de verdad pensaba

- Gracias – escondió un poco su rostro un tanto avergonzada y es que podía imaginar mi rostro comiéndomela con la mirada

En ese momento me quedo todo claro, era Bella, valía la pena intentarlo, me acerque lentamente hacia ella, escuche como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, pero me dio mas fuerzas cuando ella también dio un paso hasta mi, la tomo de la manos y le sonreí, ella me imito, hizo lo mismo, era ahora o nunca, no podía hablar, solo había una cosa que quería hacer, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y pose dulcemente mis gélidos labios sobre los calidos de ella, no hubo movimiento, aun me sentía que podía flaquear, el temor de lastimar, de lo que soy, era demasiado grande, me separe un centímetro de ella y me perdí en ese mar de chocolate.

- Tranquilo – me acaricio el rostro, no había mejor sensación que la de su piel sobre la mía – lo se todo – apoyo su frente a mi mentón, eso era lo que dejaba nuestra diferencia de altura

- ¿Qué….? – el pánico me invadió cuando analicé sus palabras

- No tengo miedo… se que eres un vampiro – me imagine miles de posibles reacciones por parte de ella, menos esa

Por demasiado tiempo espere el momento en que ella lo supiera, pero jamás, ni siquiera mis años de experiencia me dieron una noción de que su reacción seria esta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo capitulo, hoy voy a tratar de subir algo mas.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Sinceramente, si mi corazón siguiera latiendo, Bella se hubiera encargado de matarlo de a poco, no en mal sentido de la palabra, sino en el mejor posible, no se como vivir todos estos infernales años sin ella, debo ser el vampiro y hasta el hombre con mas suerte en este condenado mundo.

Quise decirle algo, se que me estaba esperando, ¿Pero que se dice en una situación como esta? ¿Esto complica o simplifica todo?, estaba en medio de mi dilema interno, cuando la voz de un ángel me saco de mi debate.

- Lo siento… - su voz sonaba con mucha culpa – yo… - comenzó a jugar con sus hermosas manos y hasta sentí como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, estaba nerviosa y por mi culpa, necesitaba decir algo, tome coraje y por fin abrí la boca

- No… - trate de calmarla y que mi tono lo reflejara – no lo sientas – por primera vez busque su mirada - ¿Cómo…? – no pude continuar, no salía de mis labios la palabra vampiro

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – fue una pregunta un tanto retórica, pereciera como si me fuera a confesar algo malo cuando yo era lo malo – es que… cuando mis padres murieron - ¿Cómo? Yo no esa época no la conocía, cada vez me pierdo mas, se sentó algo rendida en el borde de su cama – yo estaba muy mal – respiro hondo y continuo – conocí a alguien – un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a invadirme ¿se había enamorado? ¿Alguien le hizo algo? – él era muy bueno, me enamore – levanto la vista y me sonrió algo triste – pero en él había algo raro, no se – se levantó de hombros – no salía al sol y siempre su piel estaba tan helada – empezó a explicarme

¡Dios! ¿Había conocido un vampiro?, inmediatamente empecé a hacer una lista mental de los vampiros que yo conocía y comencé a descartar sobre a quién pudo haber conocido pero no llegue ni cerca, creo que conocía solo a un par de nuestra especia y sabia de sobre que habían muchos mas que un par caminando por entre los humanos.

– Bueno – suspiro con algo de resignación – yo lo amaba mucho y se que él también a mi, así que un día me lo confeso, me dijo que era vampiro y como tenia miedo de lastimar, yo estaba tan quebrada con la muerte de mis papas que jamás pensé en estar peor, pero fue ahí cuando él me dijo que no podía seguir, que me amaba mucho para lastimarme, que nunca podríamos estar juntos y se fue – busco mis ojos y me sonrió – yo pensaba que me iba a morir, pero no fue así, en ese momento me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía por James era mas que nada un apoyo en el peor momento y se lo agradezco, me ayudo a salir del pozo en el que me había enterrado - ¿!James!... ¿Dijo James?, ahí me di cuenta que termino se relato

- ¿Cómo era?

Necesitaba saber con urgencia si era el mismo James que yo conozco, mi primo, quien se paso días, meses hablando de la humana que le había hecho sentir nuevamente, James, se que todavía estaba cerca, él me lo dijo, me dijo que nunca la iba a olvidar, pero que ella tenia que seguir con su vida.

¿Era el mismo?

- ¿Importa? – yo solo asentí – es alto… rubio… con los ojos dorados como los tuyos, corpulento… muy bueno y gentil – la ira que me invadió al escucharla hablar de él no tenia nombre… si… era él… no hay dudas - ¿Qué paso? – me quedó viendo esperando una respuesta

- Es mi primo – admití mientras me agachaba a su altura - ¿Todavía lo amas?

- Siempre – morí… literalmente eso fue lo peor del mundo, mi rostro debió desfigurarse porque enseguida posó su calida mano por mi mejilla – lo amo como al mejor de los hermanos, sin él es probable me hubiera muerto, me devolvió la vida y por eso es que siempre lo voy a amar, pero fraternalmente – me sonrió al decirme lo ultimo

- ¿Y por mí? – me puse algo más serio y busque su mirada - ¿Qué sientes? – el temor de que me dijera que lo mismo que por mi primo me llenaba

- Siento que por ti seria capaz de convertirme – se acercó lentamente a mis labios y me dio el mejor regalo del mundo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo.**

**Chicos, en el Blog esta el trailer de AMM x si quieren verlo y ahora subo MOV.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Me quede helado, mi mente no relacionaba lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, pero mi instinto de hombre, de hombre enamorado solo respondió ante los calidos besos de Bella, es que ella es mi perdición, cada palabra que sale de su boca, cada gesto, cada actitud, ella en general, me enamora cada vez mas.

Sin muchas ganas me vi obligado a romper tan dulce beso, aun había cosas que aclarar, pero por el momento creo que habían sido mucho por el momento.

- Bella – agarre un mechón marrón de su hermosa cabellera y la puse delicadamente detrás de su oreja – debemos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo al cine – siguiendo mi instinto le acaricie la mejilla, cuando la vi cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mi gesto me sentí mucho mas tranquilo con toda esta situación

- Tienes razón – abrió rápidamente sus ojos dándome una perfecta visión de su alma – será mejor que nos vayamos – agarro su chaqueta y su bolso, acto seguido tomo mi brazo y abandonamos la habitación

El camino al cine paso en un silencio bastante cómodo, claro de luna sonaba de fondo y con solo sentir el corazón vivo de Bella bastaba para que mi mundo fuera perfecto, a pesar del frío que hacía, Bella tomo mi brazo y se apego a mi pecho para caminar, no tenía que estar vivo para saber que mi temperatura era considerablemente más baja y más aun con el encapotado cielo que había y que amenazaba contantemente con tormenta… así que el sencillo gesto de mi ángel fue aun más significativo para mí.

- ¿Qué quieres ver? – el cine que quedaba cerca no era de lo mas surtido, pero creo que con lo que había bastaba

- No se – se puso una mano bajo su barbilla mientras analizaba la cartera frente a sus ojos, definitivamente nada de Bella dejaba de enamorarme contantemente

- ¿Esta? – le dije apuntando una de vampiros, rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro por lo sarcástico de la situación

- Me parece – comencé a reírme nuevamente mientras caminábamos a comprar las entradas – me encanta – agrego de la nada haciendo que me volteara a mirarla

- ¿Qué cosa? – fruncí un poco el ceño, no entendía por donde iba

- Cuando te ríes – apoyó ambas manos a los lados de mis mejillas y así levantó las comisuras de mis labios, automáticamente volví a sonreír, solo por ella

- Solo por ti – se levantó en puntillas y se acerco a mis labios, deposito un casto beso para luego dirigirnos a la ventanilla de ventas – dos por favor… - le pedí a la joven que estaba vendiendo

- Aquí tienes – sin quererlo leí la mente de la chica y no estaba pensando nada decente conmigo

"_Apuesto que si le muestro un poco de mi escote podría convencerlo de que nos fuéramos al cuarto de aseo y quizás podría hacerlo gozar con mi boca… después de todo siempre dicen que tengo la mejor lengua y…"_

Cerré los ojos y corté sus pensamientos porque sin quererlo se volvieron en mi contra porque sin pensarlo mucho mi mente comenzó a reproducir eso pensamientos pero con Bella de protagonista, ella agachada y haciendo…

¡Oh Dios!

Sentí un poco de ponzoña en mi garganta así que esa fue mi clave para dejar de pensar… sabía muy bien que tenia limitaciones y definitivamente esta era una de ellas.

- Estúpida – escupió mi ángel por lo bajo haciéndome poner completa atención a sus palabras ya que pero por más bajo que hablara siempre sería capaz de escucharla

- ¿Pasa algo? – la miré y no fue la mejor idea porque mordió sus labios haciendo mella en mi no tan muerta hombría

- ¿No te diste cuenta? – entrecerró los ojos esperando por mi respuesta

- ¿De qué? – este pin pon de preguntas me estaba ayudando a relajar mis emociones

- La chica – apuntó a la ventanilla evidentemente molesta – te estaba coqueteando – en seguida cruzo sus frágiles brazos en su pecho e hizo el puchero más sexy que vi en todos mis años

- Bella – la tomé por los hombros, amaba de idea de verla celosa – no seas celosa… ni cuenta me di – me acerqué a su nariz y la bese casi rozándola

- Si sé – relajó su postura – soy una tonta – se paso las manos por su hermosa cabella – será mejor que entremos – me regaló una sincera sonrisa y tomó mi brazo

Le compre unas palomitas y una bebida y entramos a la sala de cine, nos acomodamos al final para ver mejor, casi no había gente y así era mucho mejor, la película comenzó y la verdad es que era una gran ridiculez, muchas de las cosas que salían no se acercaban ni por asomo a la verdad, pero hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención, la chica de la película le pedía al vampiro que la transformara y no pude evitar recordar las palabras de mi ángel… _"Siento que por ti seria capaz de convertirme",_ ese era un tema que no habíamos conversado y no se si era el momento pero la curiosidad pudo mas.

- Bella… - no me salían las palabras

- ¿Qué? – habló casi en un susurro y sin voltearse a verme

- Tenemos que hablar – creo que mi tono fue lo suficientemente serio porque volteó de golpe su mirada a la mía

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo!**

**Chicos, pasense por mi Blog, Twitter y Facebook, siempre busquenme por Leovivoysiento**

**Besos, Joha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

En el fondo de lo que sea que tenga en lugar de alma, me estaba muriendo, no encontraba forma de que mi relación con Bella funcionara, seguramente cuando ella estuvo con mi primo también pasaron por esto, quizás él también le planteo la idea de convertirse y aunque ella me dijera que por mi si era capaz, ¿Seria yo capaz de quitarle su humanidad?, frote mis gélidas manos y después de tomar fuerzas la miré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – su rostro cambio a uno de cierto grado de pánico al ver que no obtenía respuesta de mi parte - ¿Estas bien? – y en un gesto de lo mas dulce paso su calida mano por sobre mi fría mejilla, ahí me di cuenta que no era el momento para hablar de esto

- Te amo – no se si hubiera sido mejor decir lo otro, las palabras brotaron de mis labios sin mi permiso, aun no creo que dije esas dos palabra que en mas de 100 años nunca le dije a nadie excepto a mi biológica madre, el rostro de mi ángel rápidamente tomo toda la sangre que fue capaz de contener, a pesar del aroma que expendía, pude controlar la ponzoña que se comenzó a juntar en mi garganta – yo… no… - no sabia que decir para arreglar lo que acaba de ocurrir

- Yo también te amo – mantuvo su vista pegada al suelo, pareciera ser que sus zapatos eran mucho mas interesantes que mi rostro

- Bella – con la mayor delicadeza que pude tome su mentón con mis dedos y lo levante para poder mirar esos hermosos orbes chocolates que son capaces de perderme – no me escondas tu rostro… viví demasiado tiempo buscándote, ahora que te encontré no soy capaz de no mirar esos hermosos ojos que tienes – una rápida sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro de piedra a lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto

- Yo se que… a lo mejor no me crees… todo lo de Jam…

- Tranquila – pose mis manos en sus mejillas para bajarles el rojo que poseían, lo que menos quería era escuchar el nombre de mi primo en estos momentos – lo único que necesito saber es que me amas casi tanto como yo a ti

- Yo creo que más – rebatió con su tranquila sonrisa

- Yo creo que yo te amo mas – no puedo creer que este peleando con mi amada como si fuera un adolescente de 15 años – bueno… dejémoslo en un empate

- Vale – ambos nos reímos por la situación y cuando escuchamos como la gente nos hacia callar es que nos dimos cuenta que seguíamos en el cine – mejor…

- ¿Quieres irte? – ella solo asintió

La tomé del brazo y la dirigí a la salida, una vez que quedaban solo dos pasos para cruzar la puerta de la sala de cine, y todo estaba mas que oscuro, no aguanté mas, la tomé del brazo y la di vuelta hacia mi para besarla, no se sorprendió por mi gesto, creo que nunca antes me había dejado llevar de esa manera, así que rápidamente me separe de mi ángel, no quería que tuviera una impresión errónea, pero con una gran habilidad Bella salto sobre mi quedando estilo koala, cruzo sus piernas en mis caderas y juntos nuestros labios, no me demore mucho en reaccionar ante semejante muestra de cariño, rápidamente comencé a delinear el labio inferior de mi ángel con mi lengua, ella entreabrió sus carnosos labios invitándome a probarla en el extenso sentido de la palabra, acepte la invitación y una vez que nuestras lenguas se encontraron me perdí, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado jamás, por puro instinto mis manos comenzaron a buscar el inicio de la polera de Bella, una vez ahí, seguí explorando su maravillosa espalda pero ahora por sobre su piel, era tan calida a mi tacto, solo reaccione de lo que estábamos haciendo y donde cuando me tope con el broche de su sostén, en ese mismo segundo escuche lo mas maravillo que podía salir de la boca de mi ángel, fue el mejor gemido de placer que alguien me pudo regalar y el saber que era solo yo quien provocaba eso en Bella me devolvió a la realidad.

Sin quererlo me tuve que separar del beso, aunque yo no necesitara respirar eso no quería decir que ella tampoco, la baje de mi cintura y le acomode el cabello, su respiración era errática y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no le había visto nunca, parecía excitación en plenitud, si hubiera tenido sangre corriendo por mis venas me hubiera sonrojado.

- Perdón… - le tomé la mano y se la bese – es que no es el lugar… la sala – apunté hacia donde estaba la enorme pantalla de cine

- Vamos a mi casa – me tomo con la mano que le había besado y me arrastro afuera del cine.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, no me estan llegando alertas de aca :( ojala q austedes si.**

**Bueno, les cuento que tengo una nueva historia "Saraes" pero es solo dle Blog xq no es fanfic, tambien mi **

**otra nueva historia "A Mi Manera" que si esta aca, ojala q se pasen xq parece q el interes esta dismunuyendo en general.**

**Pasense por el Blog y recuerden que sus comentarios son mi paga dale?.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

No sabia que pensar, no sabia como reaccionar, es que Bella estaba pensando en… ¿eso?..., no es que le tuviera miedo al sexo, bueno, mi experiencia en esa materia es nula, así que tampoco es algo que conozca, pero lo que si me aterra es que a ella no le guste o que… no se… ¿Y si no lo hago bien?

Estaba tan nervioso que por el rabillo de mis ojos vi como mis nudillos se ponían blancos de lo apretado que llevaba el volante de mi volvo, creo que mi ángel noto mi estado porque no dudo en sacarme de el.

- Edward… perdón… – bajo la vista y sentí como sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí

- No entiendo – resulto, me distrajo de mis pensamientos

- Yo… - comenzó a jugar con sus finos dedos, pude notar que también estaba nerviosa, quizás yo malentendí todo – perdón – volvió a repetir – se que jugué con tu autocontrol… cuando estaba – algo cambio en su cerebro porque rápidamente cambio que sus labios iban a soltar – antes – recalco – se que no es fácil para ti – levanto su vista a penas y pude ver sus ojos, era preocupación de la mas pura y ahí entendí, ella sabia lo doloroso que quema la garganta al tenerla cerca y lo sabe porque ya paso por esto con ÉL

- Tranquila – no pude controlar mi impulso de apretar aun más el volante de mi carro, el solo pensar que alguien, sin importar quien, la a tocado, me enferma al punto de perder en realidad mi control, ¿Por qué no la conocí yo antes? – ya vamos llegando – le señale, prefería zanjar el tema de una vez por todas, ahora si agradezco no poder leer la mente de mi ángel, puse lo mejor de mi y le regale una de esas sonrisas que se que ama

- Esta bien – respiro – ¿te gustaría subir? – estaba bastante nerviosa y no sabia a que se debía ¿quería acostarse conmigo hoy?, diossss, si Emmett me escuchara, parezco una mujer pensando en todo esto

- Si – respondí por inercia y me baje de auto, subimos juntos y callados

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su departamento sentí como un ser totalmente distinto a mi, un ser que nunca había conocido, se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. La tome de la cintura y la levante por obligación tuvo que volver a cruzar sus piernas en mi cintura, ni yo mismo sabia que estaba haciendo y creo que ella menos, nos miramos por un par de segundos y creo que eso basto, con solo mirarnos nos comunicábamos a la perfección, esta ve fue ella quien rompió esa corta distancia que separaba nuestras ansiosas bocas, no espere e introduje mi lengua entre sus labios, cuando me encontré sus su calida lengua y comencé a jugar con ella, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reacción ante semejante situación, Bella no tardo tampoco en reacción y un gemido se hizo presente cuando baje mis labios a su cuello, era demasiado excitante besar esta parte de ella, me recordaba cuanta película de vampiro existe.

Lentamente y en contra de mi propia naturaleza nos dirigí hasta la cama que se encontraba en la habitación, una vez que delicadamente la pose en ella, me quede sobre su cuerpo y Bella hizo lo peor que pudo con mi autocontrol, levanto sus caderas y se topo con mi excitación en pleno, no lo evite mas y emití el primer gruñido de placer de mi vida y no vida, nos volvimos a besar y nuestras manos comenzaron a recorrer nuestros cuerpos, no sabia hasta donde llegaríamos pero si sabia que esto debía ser muy similar al cielo.

No se quien fue, pero lentamente separamos neutras bocas, abrí mis ojos hasta que ese momento había mantenido cerrados y la mire, tenia los labios rojos e hinchados, supongo que por el fervor que nos invadió y lentamente me tope con su dulce mirada, su cabello café caía por sobre su rostro así que lo acomode de tal modo de dejarla despejada para admirarla sin problemas, me abrazo y sin decir ninguno de los dos nada, se durmió, fue la mejor noche de toda mi existencia, bueno, hasta el momento.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo siento, soy la peor, esta historia esta escrita y se me olvida publicar.**

**Bueno, los invito a que se pasen por mi blog leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ y por mis redes sociales, busquenme por "Leo, vivo y siento".**

**Besos, Joha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Los días siguientes fueron el paraíso y el infierno al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera cuando mi corazón latía pensé que podría llegar a amar tanto a alguien como amaba a Mi Bella, era mi vida, estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, casi ni nos despegábamos, pero pronto mis ojos se tornaron negros, la sed en mi garganta comenzó a molestar de sobremanera, tenia que ir de caza, pero eso significaba muchas horas lejos de la razón de mi existencia, y ese era un lujo que no quería darme.

- Mi amor – amaba como me llamaba, lo mejor de todo era que no lo pensaba era inconciente, totalmente sincera, hace mas de una hora que estábamos estudiando para un examen de bilogía, pero no había podido concentrarme mucho, la sed ya era insoportable - ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunto sin levantar la vista de sus notas

- ¿Qué? – sus palabras lograron traerme de nuevo a la realidad - ¿A dónde? – parece que además la sed me estaba volviendo más lento

- A cazar – levantó su vista y me miro con el ceño algo fruncido

- Aun no voy a cazar – le reste importancia al asunto y volví a ver mis anotaciones para distraer a mi ángel

- ¿A si? – dejo caer el lápiz que tenia entre sus finos dedos y se cruzo de brazos para regalarme una fría y dura mirada, apenas pude notarla por entre mis pestañas

- Si – levanto solo un poco la vista – aun no tengo hambre – busque alguna forma de cambiar el tema - ¿las fases de la mitosis entran o no en el examen? – esperaba que con eso se diera por zanjado el tema, pero conociendo a mi novia sabia que eso imposible

- ¿Crees que soy tonta? – no la vi venir cuando saco el libro que tenia frente a mis ojos, le vi su mar de chocolate que ahora estaba evidentemente oscuro, estaba claro que se me venía una grande

- ¿Cómo voy a pensar que seas tonta? – sonreí para relajarla pero no estuve ni cerca

- ¿Entonces ciega? – ahora ya me estaba perdiendo en esta discusión

- No entiendo – fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño y perece que con eso termine con la enorme paciencia de mi ángel

- Te veo los ojos… te conozco… se cuando tienes sed – se levanto de la silla la cual casi se cae por la rapidez de su acto

- No es… - no encontraba una mentira lógica para esto, ¿es que acaso ella no quería estar conmigo? ¿quería que la dejara sola? Es un poco compresible, ya que creo que si ha tenido 10 minutos para ella en estos días, es mucho – si quieres estar sola – comencé a juntar mis cosas para dejar su cuarto – solo dímelo

- ¡Estúpido! – tenia su celular en su mano y vi claras intenciones de arrojarme, por suerte alcance a atraparlo antes de que se hiciera añicos en la pared – no ves que me preocupo… tan difícil para ti es entender que te amo con el alma, que si sufre yo sufro, veo como están de negros tus ojos – lentamente de dejo caer en el suelo mientras pequeñas y calientes lagrimas comenzaban a dejar sus hermosos ojos – se que no me quieres dejar… pero te estas haciendo daño… no puedo verte así… - el llanto ahora claramente audible, pero yo no lograba reacción, pareciera que mis pies estaban soldados al suelo – y si eres tan idiota para hacerte semejante daño… no estaré ahí para verlo – levanto la mirada hacia mi, ahora sus ojos chocolates estaban totalmente rojos por las lagrimas – no me veras hasta que tus hermosos ojos sean del color que tienen que ser… hasta que ya no te queme la garganta – hizo ademán de levantarse pero ahora fui mas rápido y la ayude

- Tienes razón – le tomé su hermoso rostro entre mis gélidas manos – es que… es mas doloroso estar lejos de ti que el ardor de mi garganta – trate de sonar lo mas sincero posible, quería que ella entendiera mi posición

- Entiendo – ahora ella fue la que toco mi rostro, subió hasta mis ya oscuras ojeras – pero tienes que alimentarte… cuanto antes vayas… mejor – me sonrió y me ilumino el alma – yo estaré en este mismo lugar esperándote – se alejó un paso de mi

- De acuerdo – asentí sin muchas ganas – volveré lo antes posible – me acerque lo suficiente para besarle sus labios color carmín, no profundice el beso o si no, no sería capaz de dejarla

- Vuelve bien alimentado – alcancé a escucharla mientras saltaba por su ventana, aun no terminada de acostúmbrame a usar la puerta

Me dirigí a mi casa en busca de alguien que quiera ir conmigo a los bosques, siempre había alguien dispuesto para esto, aunque si mal no recordaba hace poco todos ya habían ido de caza, yo era el único que estaba aplazando el momento sabiendo que no iba a poder hacerlo para siempre.

- ¿Hay alguien? – no era necesario subir el tono de voz para que me escucharan, así que lo mantuve en un nivel bajo

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? – Emmett llegó en un segundo a mi lado con su enorme sonrisa – ¿Ya no sientes el olor de tu familia? – tenia razón, la sed estaba bajando mis sentidos

- No se… - le resté importancia - ¿Quieres ir de caza? – _"claro… seguro que Bells lo obligo a salir a cazar… o se canso de él"_, leer la mente de Emmett no era de mi agrado, no hay como la mente sin voz de mi ángel, aunque a veces muero por saber que piensa – No…bueno si… me obligo… no se cansó – conteste su pregunta mental sin mucho ánimo - ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro… además… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – esa si que no la vi venir, su gesto era completamente serio lo que era totalmente extraño, _"es importante"_ pensó

- ¿Qué paso? – fruncí el ceño

- Te lo cuento en el bosque – no me dejo responder cuando salio corriendo por la puerta

Lo seguí de cerca y alcancé a escuchar su pensamiento, _"necesito hablarte sobre sexo hermano… no quiero que hagas el ridículo con Bella… no se lo merece"_ la risa se su voz mental me saco del transe y la sorpresa de lo que quería hablarme mi hermano, definitivamente este día iba a ser de lo mas extraño, lejos de Bella y con Emmett hablándome de sexo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, nuevo cap, ahora me demore menos :)**

**Tambien, los invito a que se pasen por mi blog leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ y por mis redes sociales, busquenme por "Leo, vivo y siento".**

**Besos, Joha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

No tardamos mucho en encontrar el rastro de un par de leones que estaban cerca, sigilosamente nos acercamos y logramos saciar una parte de la sed que nos estaba consumiendo, para Emmett basto con desangrar al felino, no hacia ni una semana que había salido de caza, pero a mi no, en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que no pasaba la sangre de algún animal a través de mi garganta. Mi hermano entendió mi urgencia, uno de los propósitos de este viaje era saciarme al máximo para no tener que separarme de mi ángel en un buen tiempo, "por el lago… hay 5 ciervos… con eso estarás mejor… y así podré contarte de donde vienen los bebes", gruñí y emprendimos rumbo.

No tarde en devorarme 4 de los ciervos, el quinto se lo deje a mi hermano, aunque fue más que nada un bocadillo para él, en cuanto terminamos de "cenar", nos sentamos en un árbol caído a hablar.

- Emmett…. De verdad…. No es necesario – si había algo que quería evitar en estos momentos era el tener esta platica, sobre todo con Emm

- Hermano… se que crees que solo quiero burlarme – gire inmediatamente la cabeza, su tono no era en ningún momento de broma y sus pensamientos estaban muy concentrados – pero te lo digo en serio… si la amas no dejes que el miedo te invada… después puede ser muy tarde – lo vi de reojo y estaba mirando al horizonte

- ¿Estás bien? – ahora si que estaba comenzando a preocuparme

- No… pero recuerdo que si no fuera por Rose no estaría aquí – "estaría muerto" pensó

- Lo sé… pero era tu destino – "NO" me interrumpió su mente - ¿Cómo?

- Cuando Rose me encontró yo estaba mal, me había cortado las venas – esto si que estaba pasando de castaño oscuro, ¿no era que unos ladrones lo habían querido robar? – yo conocía a Rose… en mi vida humana digo… y cuando ella, cuando pensaba que había muerto, me sentí lo peor de mundo… yo la amaba, nunca ame a nadie mas, lo peor era que ella también me amaba a mi – bufo por lo bajo – pero nunca lo enfrentamos, tuve que esperar que ella "muriera" – hizo las comillas en el aire – para reaccionar, pero piensa que todo fue suerte, pudo haber sido que Rose no me encontrara o que no se contuviera cuando me mordió, por algo todo salio bien, pero no me arriesgaría de nuevo, además, con esta vida nunca le voy a poder dar a Rose lo que mas quiere en la vida…

- … un hijo – continúe yo – me alegro de haber tenido esta charla contigo

- Se que tienes miedo de tu condición – me señalo – y de la fragilidad de Bella, pero es así como son las cosas, no la alejes… piensa… - me miro profundamente – ¿Te convertirías en humano por ella? – quise contraatacar pero me atrapo – si se pudiera – agrego

- Si – no necesitaba mayor respuesta

- Ella igual… en vampiro quiero decir, y ese es el camino, no hay reversa

- Ojala lo hubiera.

Después de tan agradable charla con mi hermano me alegre de este viaje, en verdad cuando se dice que a veces conviene tomar distancia para ver las cosas con perspectiva. No demore mucho en trepar por la ventana de Bella, se veía tan hermosa, tranquila, frágil, humana y mía, por sobre todo mía, ese era mi motor diario, saber que esa hermosura era mía así como yo de ella. No se cuanto paso antes de que comenzara a abrir sus hermoso chocolates.

- Volviste – esa sonrisa, podría faltarme la luna pero no esa sonrisa

- Si – le sonreí de costado, sabia por su sonrojo que le encantaba que lo hiciera, y después de todo para esa sigo caminando en esta tierra

- Ven… - me abrió un lado de su cama para que me acercara, no dude en hacerlo – estas – comenzó a acariciarme el rostro hasta que llego a mis ojeras – bien – me sonrió – tus ojos – hizo lo mejor y pero que pudo en ese momento, beso ambos orbes con tal sensualidad que mi parte mas masculina comenzó a reaccionar – son dorados nuevamente, me encanta verlos así, pero – frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué pasa? – note el cambio en su rostro

- Se están comenzando a oscurecer – obvio, eso también me pasaba cuando el deseo por ella me comenzaba a invadir – creo que mi presencia – sonrió sonoramente – te afecta

- No tienes idea – no pude resistir mis instintos y me adentre en ellos, la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ella y es que es así.

- Me encanta – nos hizo girar como mucha habilidad y quedo sobre mi, me sonrió y beso la punta de mi nariz – estoy lista – solo faltaron esas dos palabras para saber a que se refería y es que yo también estoy listo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo, ya saben que se me olvida subir este fic porque es muyyyyyyyyyyy viejo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Muchas veces había escuchado que esto era instintivo, que cuando llegaba el momento se sabia que hacer a la perfección, y ahora puede dar fe de aquello, solo mi cuerpo me esta guiando.

Con Bella sobre mi no tarde en excitarme por completo y dispuesta a entregarme su virginidad fueron los responsables de un audible gruñido de placer, mi ángel lenta pero tortuosamente comenzó con un vaivén de sus caderas provocando aun mas mi ya lista masculinidad, la tomo de la nuca y acerque sus pecaminosos labios a los míos, por mordí y bese como nunca, cuando ya sentí que le costaba respirar baje mi ansiosa boca a su cuello, pero la posición me estaba incomodando un poco así que nos volví a girar y ver a mi novia debajo de mi cuerpo, ardiendo de deseo por ser tomada por mi, sentí que tenia que dar lo mejor de mi, no la podía dañar, estaba consiente de que esto le iba a doler al precipito así que preferí excitarla al máximo antes para hacerla sentir mas placer que dolor.

La blusa abotonada por delante que llevaba resaltaba sus perfectos y redondos pechos, nunca antes a excepción de los momentos de caza había agradecido mi coordinación vampirística, con dedos expertos la despoje de tal infierno, su piel ardía en deseo y me lo demostró rozando su entrepierna en la mía.

- Te nece… sito… ahora… adentro… - sus ojos llegaban a estar blancos apenas y era audible su voz

- No sabes cómo te deseo – un mechón de su chocolate cabellera caía ya mojado por sobre su rostro, rápidamente despeje su hermosura para continuar con mi labor

Bajé mi mojada lengua por su cuello hasta que me tope con la tela de encaje, era perfecta, del azul perfecto, sobre la piel perfecta, en ese momento salio a flote el animal que llevo por dentro, no aguanté mas y rompí con gran habilidad el encaje para liberar los montes que mi boca deseaba devorar, el gemido de placer de Bella me dio el pase para besarlos, pero como solo podía ocuparme de uno solo, le empecé a dar placer con mi mano al otro, peñiscando la sima y recibiendo los mejores sonidos de mi vida, al parecer mi ángel estaba muy complicada pero comenzó con un levantamiento de caderas que hacia añicos mi autocontrol, no pude mas y deje sus pechos para seguir bajando, pero no llegue a mucho cuando mi niña me subió y saco de un solo tirón la polera que llevaba puesta, sus ojos chocolates se ennegrecieron cuando se posaron en mi pétreo y bien formado pecho, por lo menos no me cabía duda que me deseaba igual que yo.

Recuperé un poco de cordura y seguí en mi labor de excitarla al máximo, baje sus pantalones y rasgue su prenda intima, cuando Bella vio mi rostro posado en su entrepierna entendió a lo que iba e inconcientemente las cerro, pero yo la mire pidiéndole confianza, a la que accedió dándome la bienvenida en su parte mas intima, jamás me hubiera imaginada haciéndole esto a alguna mujer, pero era la sensación mas placentera del mundo, escuchar come Bella gemía y pedía mas, por mi, era simplemente lo mejor, la sentí tensarse así que me tuve que ayudar de un par de dedos, pero aun así no se dejaba venir.

- Vamos… déjate ir… - la tenia que convencer, esto iba a facilitar mucho mas la entrada de mi miembro que sin ser egocéntrico sabia que era mas grande de lo normal – venta para mi Bella – empuje una vez mas mi lengua a la vez que peñiscaba su punto justo y la sentí venirse, el sabor de su néctar fue como una droga para mi, me dio la entereza para seguir

Bella me levanto y se puso sobre mi, la sonrisa de su rostro aumento de gran manera mi ego masculino, preferimos sin decirnos una sola palabra esa posición, sabia que para Bella iba a ser mejor estar arriba y no debajo con la posibilidad de aplastarme, con desesperación se dirigió al botón del pantalón, con mi ayuda, mi ropa dejo mi cuerpo, cuando sus ojos vieron mi muy excitada masculinidad casi se salieron de su orbita, pero al verla pasando su lengua por sus labios me relaje, no la asustaba, al contrario, le gustaba. Sin permiso y sin aviso concluyo el acto, la sensación de saber en su cuerpo fue única, tan inocente y hermosa, sentí cuando rompí su inocencia y fije mi vista en la de ella, tenia los ojos cerrados con una mueca de dolor pero que lentamente se disipaba a mediada que ella misma dirigía los movimiento, pronto la danza era guiada por ambos, llevándonos al placer máximo.

- Oh…. Esto es genial – las palabras abandonan mi boca sin permiso – me alegar haber esperado – acaricie su mejilla, estaba ardiendo, pero sabia que no sentiría ni la mitad con otra mujer

- A mi también – siguió moviéndose – eres…. Oh…. Esto… - se mordió el labio sin poder continua con sus palabras

- ¡Bella! – la llame y ella mi miro – Te amo

- Yo también – y en ese momento cayo rendida sobre mi pecho, alcanzamos juntos el orgasmo y fue mil veces el mejor placer de mi vida, ni siquiera el olor de su sangre que demostraba su virginidad pudieron estropearme este momento, la deseaba a ella, no su sangre.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya saben que este fic es viejísimo, por eso se me olvida subir, así q si alguien aún lo lee, aquí está :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
